Copper Samu
Copper Samu A Trickery The silver samurai sword is supposed to be meant for Mister Yoshire Voyko-san in which honors the family through his father. Learning that his father is a samurai who has a black samurai sword, he is not like Yoshire because he is not a mutant. Something to do in an order to save the family's life Yoshire Voyko and his father were in troubles and unable to get the silver samurai sword for Yoshire. His father told Yoshire to tell his girlfriend Ethel by taking it for the sake of the family. When the bad ninja clan is readying to destroy the samurai sword, they are trying to kill all of the Voyko for good. However, Ethel is the only one who might able to retreive the silver samurai sword as his father is worrying that may work that way. Copper Samurai Sword Copper Samurai Sword is belonging to Yoshire Voyko, the most shameful act of his in which disappoints his family, but gains a bonus to undo the shame. He tells Ethel how sorry he was all about he was supposed to get the silver sword and worries that Ethel might become an evil due to a curse in which she needs to fight in some ways. She tells him his father is smart to make the whole plan for her to have the death sentence. He tells her that is not true and his father had no choice to save his family, but realized his son cant reach it, but knew Ethel could able to reach it. A Curse of the Samurai Sword Vanessa Voyko comes to the Voyko family for help to stop the curse. Her grandfather tells her to ask her parents if they could able to help her stop the curse or fight the curse either way. He tells her how sorry he is because he made a deal with the devil in the past. She tells him that is not the part of what he did and that was his father did something we do not know of. Her grandfather was in a deep shock to hear that and asked her, "How can you be sure of that he did it and I dont do that?" She told him that we needed to ask him something and he might give us some answers that her mother might not like the most about. A Moment of Surprises Vanessa Voyko realized that her father can not fight the curse and her mother can fight the curse throughout their lifetime. She wondered what she is supposed to listen to either one and make a decision by becoming an evil or rather fighting all the way to stop being evil. She comes to the realization that her grandfather was right all about her father and insults her father that he needs to fight harder than he did. She decides to fight against the curse like her mother in which surprises her grandfather by learning that she is the only one reason why the father caused it to start a fresh curse all over again. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Copper Samu Category:L.E.T.T.A. Category:Zemo: Nu Squad Category:Zemo Squad Member List